fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Painterly 2
Painterly 2 is a 3D action-platformer developed by N Studios for the Omnia. It is the sequel to the company's hit title, Painterly. Painterly 2 focuses more on world exploration, allowing the player to switch between environments at will, with the use of the Painterbrush, a magical relic connecting the locations of Arret. Story Introduction One peaceful day in the lush hills of Painterly Grove, the Painting Sprites celebrate the induction of Forte into the Hall of Heroes, the second sprite to receive the honor. As the ceremony concludes, dark, shadow-like beings strike down from the sky, and an ominous black fire sets to the village! Melody rushes from the scattering crowd to join Forte at his side, and the two manage to fight off some of the monsters, but eventually have to retreat along with everyone else. Thinking quickly, and seeing his fellow sprites rush to the Crown Gate to seek refuge at Sprite King Trebley's castle, Forte decides to run along with Melody towards Painterly Path, en route to a different gate: Akaye's Portal. Hoping to seek the help of their creator, the two sprites set off. Akaye's Portal and the Painterbrush At Akaye's Portal, Melody activates the gate on their side, prompting Akaye in the real world, coloring a new drawing in her room, to visit. Within a few minutes, Akaye enters Painterly Path. Her form in the "fictional world" is exactly the same as in the real world, unlike Adam Morsai. Except, in her own worlds, Akaye has a special tool known as the Painterbrush, allowing her to open the way to any of her worlds at any time. Forte and Melody explain the situation, albeit quite frantically and hilariously, and Akaye joins them on the way to Trebley Castle, hoping to quell the shadow forces there. Trouble at Trebley Castle Much to the relief of the Painting Sprite populace, Akaye, Forte, and Melody arrive at Trebley Castle just in time. Shadow forces are attacking! After defeating the shadows throughout the castle, the three speak to King Trebley, benevolent ruler of Painterly Grove. He explains that sightings of dark energy have been reported for a few days now, and that he believes whoever's behind this is looking for Akaye. Right as he goes into warning his creator to leave, Trebley is ambushed by shadows, and possessed. Now as a shadow being, King Trebley attacks the three heroes, forcing them to do battle with him, in order to save the real king. When King Trebley is defeated, and returned to normal, the shadows leave Painterly Grove. The three rejoice, but Akaye senses that her other worlds may be in danger. Hoping to protect the Painterbrush in case she is somehow captured during the journey across her worlds, she hands the magical paintbrush to Forte, and he opens the portal to the next world: Baker's Desert. Baker's Desert Skyflight Clouds Downsize Isle Golden Palace Aegis and the Uus Gate Kaitlyn and The Temple of Worlds Uus Gardens Ending Gameplay The main game mechanics of Painterly 2 take heavy inspiration from exploration-based 3D games such as Banjo-Kazooie, as well as more linear 3D platforming affairs like Super Mario Galaxy. In every world, there is one main objective: to reach the end boss. However, the journey to meet this boss requires the traversal of every area in the respective world. For example, one world may have a series of items to collect in order to put something together to reach the boss, and each piece is received via completing a different challenge or task that can vary in length and difficulty. This gives exploration a purpose so it does not feel unnecessary. In each world there are also "Challenge Crystals" that, when enough are accumulated, unlock levels that test even the most seasoned player's platforming and combat abilities. Painterly 2 also includes multiple playable characters that can be switched at any time. Therefore, the player must think of the other characters (Melody, Akaye, and Morsai) if they are stumped on a challenge with Forte, for example. In each world, there are upgrades for each character, even if they are not in your party yet. This means that, for some later areas, you must first revisit an early world with, say, Morsai, and receive a new ability to complete something in that later area. Traveling through worlds is done by using the Painterbrush, an item received in Painterly Path that has many different uses. Controls Mains Worlds Arret The world of Arret is the combination of areas created by Akaye, and are generally home to very distinct creatures and/or civilizations. Ruins of Uus The ancient birthplace of the Speaker ability is the final area of the game, where you will face the culmination of Aegis' plot. Bosses Arret Ruins of Uus Soundtrack The soundtrack of Painterly 2 is mainly written in an orchestral/film score style. However, only a select few of the songs use actual orchestral samples; most of the tracks use more video game-esque MIDI soundfonts. ♫ - Uses orchestra samples. Disc 1: Everything's Cool, Everything's Arret Disc 2: You and Me, Uus and Them Trivia *''Painterly 2'' has existed twice before, each with a completely different premise and even characters! *Akaye's world, Arret, is the word "terra" spelled backwards. *Midas, The Palace King (the boss of the Golden Palace) is an obvious reference to the story of King Midas. One of his main attacks involves turning his henchmen into gold weapons. Category:3D Platformers Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Omnia Games Category:N Studios Category:Painterly